Jalouse
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Une petite fic sur l’adolescence de Pétunia.


Oneshot. Une petite fic sur l'adolescence de Pétunia.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Jalouse…_

C'était la première fois que Pétunia Evans invitait sa nouvelle amie Anna à déjeuner. Elle jubilait car ses parents semblaient vraiment impressionnés : Anna avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait. Fille du maire en personne, elle était en outre intelligente, sérieuse, bosseuse, avec des idées très comme il fallait. Sa mère semblait approuver son choix en amitié.

Au dessert, cependant, quand son père demanda à Anna quelle carrière elle envisageait plus tard, Pétunia pensa que cela allait mal se passer. « J'hésite entre droit et médecine », répondit-elle, « mais je pense que cela sera plutôt droit. La vie en hôpital doit être très éprouvante. Mais je suppose qu'avec votre deuxième fille, vous devez en savoir quelque chose. »

Les parents se regardèrent, surpris. « Notre fille ? » s'enquit la mère.

« Oui. Elle ne vit pas en hôpital psychiatrique ? »

Anna réalisa que son amie lui faisait signe de se taire. Elle tenta de détourner la conversation mais M. Evans avait compris. « Nos deux filles vont très bien », déclara-t-il.

« Notre pauvre Lily va dans une école spécialement adaptée à son niveau mental », ajouta Pétunia en désespoir de cause. « Pas de math, pas d'anglais, pas de géographie, pas de chimie… Et elle ne pourra jamais aller à Oxford ni même dans une petite université. »

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard agacé. Anna eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister. Le repas terminé, tout le monde pris le café ensemble et la fille du maire décida de partit assez tôt. Pétunia la raccompagna dans la rue. « On se revoit lundi ? » s'enquit cette dernière avec avidité.

Anna eut l'air gêné. « Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Je te rappellerai. »

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement. « Anna, c'est ma sœur, qui est malade mentale ! » protesta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me rejeter à cause de ça ! »

« D'abord elle vit dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ensuite elle va bien, ensuite elle va dans une école pour handicapés mentaux ? Pétunia, j'aime que mes amis soient honnêtes envers moi. Où est la vérité ? »

Pétunia baissa les yeux. Anna lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule. « Tunie, voyons », murmura-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir une sœur malade. »

« Alors, on se voit lundi ? » demanda Pétunia d'un ton presque suppliant.

« J'ai tennis, lundi. Je te rappellerai. »

Au ton de sa voix, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer à sympathiser avec elle. Une larme coula sur la joue de Pétunia tandis qu'elle regardait son ancienne amie s'éloigner. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle venait de la perdre ! Même quand Lily n'était pas là, elle lui pourrissait la vie !

Tristement, la jeune fille revint à l'intérieur de la maison. Sa maman l'attendait dans la cuisine. « Tunie, ma chérie », lui dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains, « il y a des jours où tu me fais du chagrin. »

« Anna ne voudra plus venir à la maison », répondit durement la jeune fille. « C'est encore à cause de Lily ! »

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras. « Ma puce, c'est ta sœur. Cela me fait de la peine que tu la détestes autant. »

« Je ne la déteste pas… »

Pétunia se demanda si elle mentait en répondant cela. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup Lily quand elles étaient enfants : elles s'amusaient toujours ensemble, la grande jouait à coiffer la petite, lui montrait comment fabriquer des poupées en papier, lui avait appris à lacer ses chaussures… Et à chaque fois que Lily réussissait, par exemple, à boutonner toute seule sa robe dans le dos ou à tresser une guirlande de pâquerettes sans la casser, elle venait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait, toute joyeuse, en s'exclamant : « regarde, Tunie ! » Et Pétunia applaudissait.

Et puis Lily s'était mise à faire des choses dont Pétunia s'avérait totalement incapable. L'ainée ne comprenait pas comment sa cadette arrivait à s'envoler, toute légère, du haut de la balançoire, tandis qu'elle-même s'étalait lourdement sur le sol. Tous ses tours la laissaient perplexe, malade d'envie même, et elle ne l'avait jamais plus applaudie. Lily l'avait ensuite délaissée pour un garçon débraillé qui la traitait de haut, puis pour une école de monstres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, même pendant les vacances. Pourquoi sa petite sœur n'était-elle pas restée l'enfant à qui elle pouvait tout apprendre ?

« Je ne déteste pas Lily », finit par articuler Pétunia. « Mais il n'y en a toujours que pour elle : Lily par ci, Lily par là, Lily et son école de fous, Lily qui bouffe du dragon au petit-déjeuner… Et moi, je ne compte pas ? »

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, se sentant un peu coupable. Elle aimait énormément ses deux filles et essayait toujours de faire en sorte qu'aucune ne se sente mise à l'écart mais cela n'était pas facile. « Tunie, ma chérie, c'est vrai que ta sœur est un petit peu spéciale… », avoua-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire complètement monstrueuse ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Toi aussi, tu es unique. Tu es très bonne en dessin, tu seras peut-être artiste-peintre, professeur d'arts plastiques ou décoratrice d'intérieur… »

Pétunia la regarda, scandalisée. « Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Ce sont les vieilles filles, qui travaillent ! Tu laisses entendre que je ne trouverai pas de mari ? »

Sa mère commençait à perdre patience. « Pétunia, je vous ai élevées à plein temps, Lily et toi, parce que c'était ce que je voulais avant tout mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi. J'aimerais que tu fasses enfin quelque chose qui te rende heureuse. »

La jeune fille pensa que la seule chose qui pourrait la rendre heureuse serait la disparition de tous les sorciers mais elle n'osa pas le dire à voix haute. « Maman », dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait, « les femmes doivent rester à la maison pour s'occuper de leurs enfants parce que sinon, ils deviennent mal élevés et insolents. Je serai la meilleure des mères et quand j'aurai des enfants, j'arrêterai de dessiner. Un jour, ils me remercieront. »

Madame Evans capitula. En s'éloignant pour regagner le salon, elle espéra que sa fille trouve un jour un mari qui la rende heureuse, puisque c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

oooOOOoooOOO

Au même moment, dans un dortoir de Poudlard, Lily Evans regardait l'album de photos de son amie Alice. « Là, c'est mes cousins », expliqua cette dernière en désignant trois jeunes adultes en pleine crise de fou rire. « Edward, Julia et Stephen. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Tiens, ta cousine ressemble beaucoup à Julia Lowell-Lane. »

« Parce que c'est elle. »

Lily leva des yeux incrédules. « Tu es cousine avec Julia Lowell-Lane ? La grande virtuose ? Ma mère a tous ses disques ! Je ne me serais jamais doutée que c'était une sorcière. »

« En fait, c'est une cracmol », expliqua Alice.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une moldue née de parents sorciers, si tu préfères. Même qu'à une époque, elle vivait ça très mal. Un jour, elle a même crié devant tout le monde que tous les sorciers étaient des monstres et qu'elle était ravie de ne pas être comme nous. »

« J'imagine ça très bien », dit Lily en pensant à sa sœur.

« Enfin, dans un sens, je la comprends un peu. Les sorciers sont parfois assez méprisants envers les cracmols. Je crois même que c'est ça qui l'a poussée à se lancer dans le piano : elle voulait nous prouver à tous qu'elle pouvait réussir aussi bien que n'importe quel sorcier. Et voilà : maintenant, elle est célèbre dans le monde entier et le plus beau, c'est qu'elle a donné espoir à tous les cracmols de la Terre. »

Lily regarda de nouveau la photo où Julia souriait, sereine et rayonnante au milieu de sa famille dont elle ne partagerait jamais les pouvoirs, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur Pétunia. Tous les jours, elle réalisait à quel point l'ancienne Pétunia, la grande sœur avec qui elle jouait quand elles étaient enfants, lui manquait. « Tu sais, Alice », murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son album, « je crois que ce serait génial si tout le monde pouvait ressembler à ta cousine. »

_La fin…_


End file.
